Life
by DatMegaLucario
Summary: wjuwqi4hv23o


RAPIDITE &amp; TORNADO_RAVE WEDDING PLANZ

Minister: Please be seated.  
MInister: We re all here today to celebrate the relationship of Rapidite and Tornado_Rave and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we re a group of the most important ponies in their lives and they ve brought us here to publically recognize that we ve all played some special part in the love they share today.  
Rapidite and Tornado_Rave wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you are to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn t make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration especially Rapidite's cat.  
Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Rapidite and Tornado_Rave than their parents. With that being said, who gives Rapidite away in marriage to this stallion?  
Cherry answers: The staff of Ponytopia *At this point, Cherry let s go of Bride s arm, hugs her and gives her hoof to Groom and sits down. Bride then hoofs her flowers to her maid of honor and Groom and Bride then stand there facing one another. They can be holding hoofs at this point or standing side-by-side facing the minister.  
Minister: Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple s love. It s a way to tell one another that no matter how much you snore or how much you spent while out at the shopping mall, we re still in this together. It s more permanent than the weird thing he did in school and has more staying power than Rapidite s cute voice that she s had since they first met. Marriage is telling the person you love that you re not going anywhere and that s a powerful commitment for two ponies to make to one another.  
A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment. In marriage the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, I love you at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right partner it is being the right partner .  
The road that has brought Rapidite and Tornado_Rave here today hasn t been easy. It s been filled with challenges that they weren t necessarily prepared for. But together they ve taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love.

READING

Minister: In the Bible, first Corinthians chapter 13, verses four through eight tells us:  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.

READING OF THE VOWS

*Groom, be sure to have these in your pocket and Bride, be sure to give these to your maid of honor.*  
Minister: Rapidite and Tornado_Rave, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today.  
Rapidite, ladies first.  
*Bride Reads her vows.*  
*Groom Reads his vows.*

EXCHANGING OF THE RINGS

*Get rings from Maid of Honor and Best Stallion. Feel free to customize what you say to each other if you like.*  
Minister: Rapidite and Tornado_Rave will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the hoof. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another.  
Minister: Tornado_Rave, please take Rapidite s hoof and repeat these words.  
Minister: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,  
TORNADO_RAVE: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,  
Minister: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.  
TORNADO_RAVE: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.  
Minister: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day TORNADO_RAVE: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day Minister: and know that my love is present,  
TORNADO_RAVE: and know that my love is present,  
Minister: even when I am not.  
TORNADO_RAVE: even when I am not.  
*Groom puts ring on Bride s finger*  
Minister: Rapidite, please take Tornado_Rave s hoof and repeat these words.  
Minister: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,  
RAPIDITE: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,  
Minister: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.  
RAPIDITE: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.  
Minister: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day RAPIDITE: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day Minister: and know that my love is present,  
RAPIDITE: and know that my love is present,  
Minister: even when I am not.  
RAPIDITE: even when I am not.  
*Bride puts ring on Groom s hoof.*

The I Do s

*This is it, time to make some magic happen.*  
Minister: Rapidite and Tornado_Rave you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. And you have expressed the end of your individual lives. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we re off to the reception to celebrate.  
Minister: Rapidite do you take Tornado_Rave to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?  
RAPIDITE: I do.  
Minister: Tornado_Rave do you take Rapidite to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?  
TORNADO_RAVE: I do.  
Minister: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tornado_Rave you may kiss your bride.  
*It s kissing time! (keep it classy, kids)*  
Minister: It s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rave!  
*Time to get our party on, but first we need to get everyone out of the wedding. 


End file.
